Nacht (Episode)
Die Voyager fliegt durch eine leere Region des Weltraums, in der nicht einmal Sterne zu sehen sind. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Der Doktor im Reich von Chaotika thumb|left|Seven starrt in die Leere Doktor Chaotica spricht eine düstere Prophezeiung über die Erde, die er zerstören will. Wer sich ihm anschließt wird verschont, alle anderen werden zu Sklaven. Harry Kim, der gefesselt ist, meint zu ihm, dass es ihm nicht gelingen wird, denn in 3 Minuten wird das Raketenschiff zerstört. Kurz darauf tritt Captain Proton – Tom Paris ein und rettet Harry Kim und seine Sekretärin, die ebenfalls gefesselt ist. In diesem spannenden Moment tritt der Doktor ein und fordert seine Zeit auf dem Holodeck ein um ein Duett ein zu studieren. Chakotika lässt den Roboter kommen und den Doktor zu eliminieren. Da wird es diesem zu bunt und er stoppt einfach das Programm. Tom ist genervt, er versucht den Doktor zu überzeugen in zu Ende spielen zu lassen, doch dieser will es Programm nun abschalten, an einer Konsole versuchen sie gleichzeitig ihre Anliegen durchzusetzen, als es zu einem kurzen Energiestoß kommt. Commander Chakotay, der auf der Brücke ist fragt nach, was los ist. Tom gibt an, das Problem gleich zu reparieren und Chakotay mahnt ihn schnell zu machen, denn sie brauchen momentan kein kaputtes Holodeck. Seven of Nine betritt die Brücke, sie trägt in der Hand ein PADD. Chakotay gibt an, nur gute Nachrichten hören zu wollen, doch dem kann Seven nicht entsprechen. Sie hat den Scan des Raumes abgeschlossen und es gibt im Umkreis von 2500 Lichtjahren kein Sternensystem und auch kein anderes Schiff. Chakotay wirkt frustriert, denn das geht so seit zwei Monaten und die ganze Crew spürt bereits die Auswirkungen dieser Leere. Er weiß nicht, ob sie das noch zwei Jahre aushalten können. Seven meint, man würde sich anpassen und will noch wissen ob sie es dem Captain mitteilen soll. Doch Chakotay meint er selbst würde Captain Janeway informieren und verlässt die Brücke. Seven schaut in die Leere hinaus. Akt I - Im Nichts thumb|left|Ein Briefing in dem es nicht zu sagen gab Im Briefingraum haben sich alle versammelt, der Captain fehlt. B'Elanna Torres merkt an, dass es ein langweiliges Meeting sein wird, denn es gibt nichts zu sagen. Chakotay will es trotzdem halten. B'Elanna berichtet, dass der Warpkern mit Spitzeneffizienz funktioniert, wo wie die letzen zwei Wochen auch und dass ihre Crew im Maschinenraum langsam durchdreht. Harry antwortet kurz und bündig mit >>Nada<< und als Chakotay es ausführlicher will meint er: Alles Systeme arbeiten innerhalb normaler Parameter. Tuvok berichtet von ansteigender Tetastrahlung. Chakotay meint, es ist einen Blick wert. Da schaltet sich Tom ein und gibt sich übertrieben Enthusiastisch, alle müssen lachen. thumb|Neelix kurz vor der Panikattacke thumb|Tuvok in Meditation Chakotay spricht nun die Moral der Crew an, die sich laut Doktor immer mehr verschlechtert. Neelix macht den Vorschlag der Crewrotation und auch die Holodecks auszuweiten. Außerdem spricht er das Problem mit dem Captain an. Sie hat sich in letzer Zeit nicht mehr sehen lassen. Die ganze Crew ist laut Neelix beunruhigt darüber, es tut gut mit dem Captain zu sprechen. Auch Tom hat gehört, dass sie ihr Quartier nicht mehr verlässt. Chakotay stellt klar, dass der Captain, das sein wird, wenn man sie braucht und das Schiff von überall aus kommandieren kann. Harry versucht die Situation aufzuheitern, indem er meint, es ist ja wie ein zweijähriger Urlaub. Die anderen können das nicht lustig finden und das Meeting löst sich auf. Neelix erwacht schreiend und ängstlich er macht das Licht an und verlangt Bergamottetee. Dann sieht er hinaus ins Leere und beschließt an nächsten Tag Vorhänge zu replizieren. Tom und B'Elanna spielen ein Spiel und beginnen zu streiten. Beide sind extrem gereizt und Tom schläft eine Streitrotation vor, jeder darf mal anfangen. Neelix, der inziwchen im Casino angekommen ist, weißt die beiden zu Recht, denn als Führungsoffiziere sind sie Vorbilder. Doch plötzlich bekommt Neelix keine Luft mehr. Sie bringen ihn zu Krankenstation und dort bekommt er ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel, den er verspürt nicht nur Ängste sondern echte Panik. Laut dem Doktor leidet an Nihiliphobie – Der Angst vor dem Nichts und es gibt keinen Behandlung dafür also sich daran zu gewöhnen. Tuvok sitzt vor dem Sternenhimmel, als sich plötzlich die Türe öffnet und Seven of Nine in die Astrometrie eintritt. Sie fragt Tuvok ob sie stört und möchte wissen, ob das Labor zu den offiziellen Erholungsräumen der Crew gehört. Tuvok erklärt ihr, dass er hier meditieren wolle, da er sich mit Hilfe der Sterne auf seine Gedanken konzentrieren kann und der Ausblick aus seinem Quartier momentan keinen Sterne bietet. Seven fragt ob ihn die Meditation verjüngt und er stimmt zu. Sie empfiehlt ihm die Regeneration der Borg denn diese sei wesentlich effizienter. Doch er lehnt ab und meint, vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Als Tuvok gerade gehen will piepste die Konsole. Die Langstreckensensor zeigen Tetastrahlung auf gefährlichem Niveau, aber die Quelle ist unbekannt. Akt II - Rückkzug thumb|Chakotay informiert Captain Janeway thumb|Harry und Tuvok versuchen die Energie wieder herzustellen thumb|Der Malon Emck Commander Chakotay steht in einem abgedunkelten Quartier. Er berichtet Captain Janeway von der Tetastrahlung und obwohl sie weit weg ist, lässt sie den Kurs ändern. Sie steht im Dunkel und schaut nicht zum Commander hinüber. Anschließend an die kurze Besprechung äußert er noch ein Bitte, da er Holodeckzeit aufgespart hat bittet er sie eine Runde Velocity zu spielen um einen freien Geist zu bekommen. Doch sie behauptet ihr Geist wäre vollkommen frei. Auch auf seine Androhung hin, er werde den Raum erst wieder verlassen, wenn sie mitginge lässt sie sich nicht ein und meint, dann solle er sich schon einmal hinsetzen, denn das werde lange dauern. Er beginnt offen zu sprechen und zwar, dass das Schiff jetzt dringene eine Captain braucht da die ganz Crew unter ihrem Rückzug leidet. Da beginnt der Captain zu sprechen: Sie kann auch nicht so genau sagen was los ist, es fing an, als sie in diese Leere flogen. Sie macht sich Gedanken, wie es so weit kommen konnte, dass sie hier im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet sind und macht sich Vorwürfe weil sie alleine darüber entschieden hat. Sie war kurzsichtig und egoistisch und darum sind sie hier. Sie lässt der Crew einen Gruß ausrichten und zieht sich wieder in den dunklen Teil des Quartiers zurück. Unverrichteter Dinge zieht Chakotay ab. Klarinettenmusik ertönt auf der Brücke. Harry sitzt im Stuhl des Captain und spielt, als Tuvok eintritt. Das dieser gerade Zeit hat spielt Harry ihm sein neuestes Stück vor - er nennt es "Echos der Leere". Während dessen führt Tom Seven in sein Holoprogramm von Captain Proton ein. Sie wirkt nicht sehr erfreut und setzt kurzerhand den Roboter ausser Gefecht und bittet wieder gehen zu dürfen. Tom bittet sie dem Spiel eine Chance zu geben, aber sie schaut weiterhin skeptisch. Harry spielt immer noch auf der Karinette und Tuvok hört zu. Das erschüttert das ganze SChiff und es ist ein massiver Energieabfall, auch die Hilfsenergie fällt aus und nach und nach wird das ganze Schiff in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Harry und Tuvok versuchen die Energie wiederherzustellen auch das Crew auf dem Maschinendeck arbeitet hektisch daran. Chakotay findet Neelix angstvoll in einer Ecke und kümmert sich um ihn. Gemeinsam gehen die durch das Schiff und entdecken eine fremde Lebensform, die angreifen will. Captain Janeway, die ganz plötzlich auftaucht vertreibt ihm mit Hilfe eines Phasers. Tom und Seven sind in dieser Zeit auf dem Holodeck gefangen und plötzlich strahlt Toms Taschenlampe einen Fremden an und dieser greift mit Hilfe eines Energiestrahles an. Seven gelingt es den Fremden zu überwältigen. Tom hat schwere Verbrennungen erlitten. Es gelingt Harry die Sensoren teilweise wieder in Funktion zu bringen und er kann ein Dämpfungsfeld orten. Mit Hilfe eines Leuchtfeuertorpedos wollen sie Licht in die Sache bringen. Im Licht des Torpedos sehen sie mehrere fremde Schiffe. Über eine der Energiezellen gelingt es die Hilfsenergie wieder herzustellen und das Dämpfungsfeld abzuschütteln. Captain Janeway befiehlt mehrer Warnschüsse abzugeben. Die Schiffe wehren sich schnell fallen die Schilde und das Dämpfungsfeld scheint wieder zuzunehmen. Doch ganz plötzlich ziehen sich die Fremden zurück. Es wird schnell klar, dass sie ein weiters unbekanntes Schiff nährert. Mit mehreren Raumladungen vertreibt es die Fremden. Es kontaktiert die Voyager und stellt klar, dass er ein Enschädigung will, weil er geholfen hat. Ausserdem möchte er wissen was sie hier tun, inmitten des Nichts. Akt III - Umweltverschmutzung thumb|Die Nachtwesen Der Malon Controller Emck kommt an Bord, da er aber eine hohe Tetastrahlung an sich hat, muss er in einem Sicherheitsfeld bleiben. Er empfiehlt ihnen umzukehren, denn die Fremden werden wieder angreifen und es ist offensichtlich, dass die Voyager keine Chance gegen sie hat. Er bietet ihnen an, sie zu einem Wirbel zu bringen, der sie aus diesem Raum herausführt. Captain Janeway möchte wissen, was er hier tut und er beschreibt es als Transporttätigkeit, nähere Auskünfte möchte er auch auf Nachfrage nicht geben. Emck hat auch festgestellt, dass sich noch einer der Fremden an Bord befindet und er will seine Auslieferung. Captain Janeway verweigert ihm dies und er verlässt das Schiff wieder. Captain Janeway und Chakotay gehen auf die Krankenstation und wollen dort mit dem Fremden sprechen. Der Doktor teilt ihnen mit dass die Verletzungen nicht schwer sind, aber der Fremde im Streben liegt, da er durch Tetastrahlung verseucht ist. Der Fremde wirft ihnen vor mit den Malon alliiert zu sein, doch Captain Janeway verneint dies. Der Fremde erzählt ihr, dass die Malon ihren Lebenraum vergiften sie aber nicht wissen warum. Er will ihnen zeigen, wie sie eines seiner Schiffe finden können. Mit dem Befehl an Chakotay dies auszuführen schickt sie ihn weg. Als Chakotay auf der Brücke ankommt, bittet der Tuvok um ein Gespräch und seinen Rat. Er möchte wissen was Captain Janeway los ist. Tuvok erklärt ihm, dass sie Schuldgefühle und glaubt vor vier Jahren die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Tuvok erzählt ihm, dass er sie nur einmal so erlebt hat, nämlich als auf einer Außenmission mehrer Crewmitglieder verletzt wurden. Sie flog einen Tag später alleine dort hin um die Mission zu vollenden. Es hätte ihr das Leben kosten könne. Chakotay bittet Tuvok um Hilfe, wenn Captain Janeway wieder so einen Alleingang plant. Underdessen sind sie an den Koordinaten angekommen. Der Nacht-Alien übermittelt noch, dass sie Freunde sind und kurz bevor er erfasst wird bittet er Captain Janeway verzweifelt um Hilfe um den Wirbel zu verschließen. Sie bleibt die Antwort schuldig. Akt III - Der Wirbel thumb|Captain Janeway macht Emck einen Vorschlag thumb|Die Crew verweigert sich thumb|left|Die Voyager im Wirbel thumb|Harry freut sich über die Sterne Captain Janeway kontaktiert Emck und bietet ihm eine friedliche Lösung an. Da die Sternenflotte auch Antimaterie benutzt würden sie ihm die Recyclingmethode beibringen und es bräuchte niemand mehr den Müll hier abladen und die hier lebende Spezies könne sie erholen. Der Malon ist skeptisch und möchte dies genauer wissen. Captain Janeway lässt ihn an Bord holen und alles erklären. Er wirkt beeindruckt doch der Nachteil ist, dass es ihn seine Job kosten würde und dies will er nicht. Er habe gehofft, dass die Behauptungen übertrieben sind. B'Elanna Torres wird wütend, da ihr klar wird, dass der Malon noch nie in Erwägung gezogen hat etwas an seinem Leben zu ändern. Doch Chakotay hält sie zurück und lässt den Malon von Bord bringen. Dieser droht die Voyager zu vernichten, wenn sie sich ihm in den Weg stellt Captain Janeway und Chakotay besprechen die weiteren Optionen. Chakotay möchte sich an dem Malonschiff voreikämpfen, durch den Wirbel fliegen und dann den Verantwortlichen auf Malon Prime die Technologie zu überlassen und zu hoffen, dass sie das Richtig tun. Captain Janeway ist da zu wenig. Es gibt keine Garantie, dass sie da Richtige tun, wenn man Mr. Emck als Vorbild nimmt. Sie möchte den Wirbel verschließen, aber dies ist nur möglich auf dieser Seite des Wirbel. Sie fragt Chakotay, ob er bereit ist das Schiff zu übernehmen. Als dieser mit Ja antwortet, da bittet sie ihn die Crew zu versammeln. Als alle da sind betritt die die Brücke und erkundigt sich wie es allen geht. Sie befieht, dass die Voyager durch den Wirbel fliegt. Sie selbst wird in einem Shuttle zurückbleiben und den Wirbel verschließen. Noch bevor sie aussprechen kann, fällt ihr B'Elanna ins Wort und macht ihr klar, dass sie nicht bereit sind sie hier zurück zu lassen. Tom und Harry fallen auch ein und Neelix schließt sich an. Tom verweigert den Befehl den Kurs zu setzen und auch Harry weigert sich und auch jeder andere auf der Brücke. Tuvok stellt fest, dass auch sie Zeit hatten die Vergangenheit zu bewerten. Da wird ihr klar, dass es eine andere Option braucht. Chakotay macht den Vorschlag, den Wirbel durch eine Torpedo von hinten her zu verschließen nachdem sie in ihn eingetreten sind. Es gibt verschiedene Risiken, aber alle versichern dem Captain, dass es möglich ist, diese zu minimieren. Captain Janeway setzt sich auf ihren Stuhl und spricht Chakotay auf das Geschehen an. Er meint, er wäre kein guter Erster Offizier wenn er die Crew nicht informiert hätte. Wenig später werden sie von den Malon angegriffen. Der Antrieb ist ausgefallen und das Malonschiff schiebt sich vor den Wirbel. Da tauchen mehrer Schiffe der Fremden auf und lenken das Schiff ab und es gelingt ihnen vereint, den Frachter zu zerstören. Die Voyager fliegt nun in den Wirbel und die Topedos werden gesetzt. Auf der Schockwelle reiten sie, etwas holprig, durch den Wirbel, doch noch sind sie 200.000km von der Grenze der Leere entfernt. Alle schauen auf den Bildschirm und dann tauchen ganz langsam Sterne auf, es werden immer mehr und mehr und bald sind sie wieder im normalen Raum mit mehreren tausenden Sternensystemen. Captain Janeway ordnet volle Kraft voraus an. Hintergrundinformationen *Allein in dieser Episode hat die Voyager mindestens 13 Photonentorpedos verbraucht. *Ab dieser Episode wurde Robert Duncan McNeill alias Tom Paris von Erich Räuker synchronisiert. Zuvor war Thomas Vogt für diesen Part zuständig. *Obwohl die Crew meutert und die direkten Befehle des Captain verweigert, gibt es keinerlei Konsequenzen. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise Kategorie:Episode (VOY) en:Night (episode) es:Night fr:Night nl:Night